


捡拾一只家猫

by Charlogar



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlogar/pseuds/Charlogar
Summary: 捡拾一只被抛弃的猫需要一点儿耐心，或许还有一枚幻肢戒指？
Relationships: Ashen One/Sir Vilhelm (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 13





	捡拾一只家猫

**Author's Note:**

> 不缺德的灰烬就不是我流灰烬了

*ABO  
*cuntboy维赫勒  
*灰烬你为什么只是看着啊灰烬

隆道尔的落魄骑士跌跌撞撞地穿过泥泞的毒潭，鸦人们惧于那缠着黑焰的缟玛瑙大剑，又本能地靠近这堕落绘卷里不可多得的甜香，妄图从不知道哪位有幸品尝的幸运儿手里分得一杯羹。这个念头在他们腐朽彻底的脑子里还没成型，就跟着头颅一道与身体分了家。挥剑的骑士腿一软，差点跪倒在泥浆里。  
  
..必须快点...  
  
他是有侍奉对象的有主骑士，至少曾经是。维赫勒绝望地攥紧那本应洁白的织物碎片，试图在上面找到哪怕一丝一毫原主人所留下的气味。这是他恳求芙利德大人将他留在身边继续侍奉时扯下的一片衣角，隆道尔骑士的请愿如此卑微，却仍然被无情的拒之门外。他一边在窒息般的情欲浪潮中艰难喘息，一边质疑起自己曾深信不疑的绝对忠诚。  
  
或许他不愿离开芙利德大人的身边并非是因为所谓仰慕与忠诚，而仅仅是为了解决这无可逃避的丑恶欲望？不，不会的，维赫勒不会允许任何人——哪怕是自己质疑这份忠诚。他还未被那位大人抛弃，允许他在教堂外逗留就是证据。他会亲手将那不以为然地四处探寻秘密的灰烬送回他早该回归的尘土。  
  
这样就会得到芙利德大人的承认了吧。这样就会重新被芙利德大人所接纳了吧。  
  
织物上的气味消散了，骑士用缟玛瑙大剑支撑着身体，打开了教会的门。

  
  
  


无火的余灰扶了扶铁制头盔，把剑插进最后一只鸦人的心脏。这些腐化生物的临终哀嚎像乌鸦尖叫与人类嚎哭的混合体，听久了只让人倍感头痛欲裂。在沼泽的瘴气与腐烂的臭气中，灰烬不免有些怀念传火祭祀场那来自防火女的松脂芳香。唉，他当初到底是为什么要答应那个老头触碰画卷的。  
  
或许是紧绷的神经稍有些放松后在令人难以忍受的气味中这一丝甜香过于显眼，又或许是其中的邀请意味过于热烈，灰烬后知后觉的发现这气味的源头其实近在眼前，就在他绕了漫长的远路后终于抵达的小教堂门后。  
  
这下变得有意思起来了。他的本意是寻觅火焰——至少，跟火焰有关的线索。而现在，这儿正好有那么一簇，燃烧得旺盛，足够烧断灰烬脑子里那根不牢固的理智之弦。他将武器收回剑鞘里，蹑手蹑脚地推开那扇会发出碍事噪音的木门。  
  
如果说在小教会的门外，这气味若隐若现，仿佛一封隐秘的邀请函；那么在室内，这种枯萎花束似的甜涩争先恐后的浸满了每个角落，毫无疑问来源于一位发情期的Omega。借着这片黑暗，不远处混着刻意压低的喘息与黏腻水声的动静反而能让人轻易捕捉到了。看热闹的灰烬悄悄从林立的书架后探出半个脑袋，不自觉地咽下半口含着的原素液。  
  
堆满了灰尘和古书的里屋倒是点起了蜡烛，地上没有蜡泪，就像他刚好赶上演出开始。一身黑嵌着金的骑士半褪下修身的皮革长裤，双腿之间是那把至少曾经让人畏惧的缟玛瑙大剑，此刻剑柄的部分却似乎是被当做了某种卑猥的玩具，随着起伏的喘息在烛光下能微微看清的生殖腔内一深一浅地进出。动作的频率逐渐加快了，骑士的低喘里甚至掺了些哭腔，双腿大张着，几乎整段剑柄都被他用力塞进了身体里。  
  
灰烬突然生出一个足够恶意的念头。他换上幻肢戒指，这是从一个倒霉的指头身上夺来的；它隐匿气息的效果的确很不错，热衷背后阴人的探王者借此除掉了不少同行——不过倒是没想到有一天能用于他小小的恶毒趣味上。于是灰烬大摇大摆的走上前去，学着被他亲手杀死的老朋友帕奇的坐姿就蹲在近处观赏这么一处难得的好戏。  
  
发情期的确烧坏了Omega骑士的脑袋，浑然不知这幕香艳荒谬的独角戏已然有了观众，只顾着尽快让自己从这情欲的浪潮里解放出来。他急切地抬高腰迎向自己的剑，溅出的透明汁液甚至到了观赏者的头盔上。灰烬拭去那丝透明的水渍，抹在骑士双腿间那泛红的苍白皮肤上。后者显然还没有意识到发生了什么，然后灰烬伸出手，友善地替朋友完成最后的谢幕礼：他将剑柄甚至更用力地向里一送。  
  
于是终于意识到发生了什么的忠诚骑士在他敬爱的主人的敌人面前潮吹了。

  



End file.
